


Don't put that in.

by Anonymous



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan accidentally comes out to Mark.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't put that in.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head ever since I watched the Sensory Deprivation Tank video. I kind of want to make it a multi-chapter fic, but I'm also too lazy to do that. So if anyone wants to take it and keep going with it, please feel free!

Ethan had never been completely subtle about his sexuality. He had made off-hand comments here and there, hinting at things and making a joke out of it and giving vague answers whenever he was asked, but he had also never really said it fully. He had let people wonder but had never confirmed anything one way or the other.

But this time, he had said something a little too honest. Coughing and spluttering and disoriented from inhaling a ton of salt water, he had slipped up.

“Tastes like cock,” he had spluttered. “Don’t put that in!” he had immediately panicked as soon as the words came out of his mouth, laughing and hiding his face behind his hands to try and cover up his embarrassment.

“What?!” Mark laughed. He had looked absolutely shocked, but not disgusted. Ethan didn’t think he would be, but it didn’t change the fact that it was an accidental admission that he hadn’t meant to make. But Mark had just laughed really hard at the surprise comment and Ethan had laughed again too out of relief that Mark was laughing, burying his head in his hand again because he could not believe he had just said that out loud. 

Then Ethan had tried to change the subject and they kept filming. They continued to joke around and it felt completely… normal.

So normal, in fact, that Ethan was starting to wonder if it had actually happened. Maybe Mark hadn't actually heard what he had said.

But then, near the end of the video, Mark made a joke about it. Coming up from the water himself, he pulled off his blindfold and casually said, “Cock tastes weird.”

This made it Ethan’s turn to laugh in surprise. He giggled awkwardly and covered his face again. But Mark seemed unphased and they just wrapped up the video normally. Amy had been filming the whole thing and she also didn’t say anything about it.

But now that the camera was off, Ethan swallowed nervously and stared at them, waiting for a reaction. Waiting to see if either of them were going to mention it.

Ethan wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He supposed it was for the same reason that he had never told Mark before. He knew Mark wasn’t homophobic, but he had always wondered if it would change something between them. That maybe Mark wouldn’t feel as comfortable with their friendship and the often sexualized jokes they made. That maybe Mark would see him differently.

And Ethan had endured bullying growing up. People had called him slurs. Which left a long-lasting shame. Even though he knew now that there was nothing wrong with it, and that the people he surrounded himself with now weren’t like that, he had always been afraid to say anything. He had only recently said anything to anyone, and only to his girlfriend. She had given him permission to explore himself and start experimenting with guys, but other than her and the guys he had recently started to hook up with, he had not said anything to anyone.

Except now, he had accidentally revealed way too much.

But neither Mark or Amy were saying anything about it. Amy just packed away the filming equipment and Mark started to clean up the bathroom.

Mark picked up the sopping wet sheet and threw it at Ethan. “Are you going to help or just sit there staring while I clean up the mess you made?” he asked in a fake annoyed voice.

Ethan rolled his eyes and kicked some water in Mark’s direction, trying to pretend he was not internally freaking out. They cleaned up, changed, and stuck everything in Mark’s dryer. Through all of it, nobody brought up the admission. But Ethan felt a growing pit in his stomach about it.

“Should I order us some food while we wait for everything to dry?” Mark asked as he collapsed onto the couch next to Ethan and Amy went outside with the dogs.

Ethan shrugged. He was too nervous to eat.

“Actually, I think I’m going to head home,” he said, his voice coming out a bit strained. “I’ll grab my shorts from you later.”

Mark suddenly looked at him, frowning. “You okay, man?”

Ethan nodded. Then he changed his mind and shook his head. “No,” he admitted.

Mark sat up and turned to face Ethan, bringing his legs up onto the couch. “What’s going on?”

Ethan glanced at Mark, and then looked away again. “What I said earlier, I just… uh…” Ethan stammered.

“Ethan, oh my god,” Mark interrupted with a laugh. “Please take a breath.”

Ethan laughed too, mostly out of nervousness, and took a deep breath as instructed.

“If you want to talk about it, we can,” Mark said. “But you don’t have to explain. I’m not judging.”

Ethan relaxed a little at that. It really seemed like it wasn’t a big deal to Mark, and that made Ethan feel better.

“It’s just… it’s kind of a new thing and it’s private, you know? I’m not really ready for people to know.”

“Well Amy and I aren’t going to say anything,” Mark said.

“Thanks,” Ethan replied in a quiet voice.

“Of course. We love you no matter what,” Mark said in a too-cheesy tone and Ethan rolled his eyes.

“You’re the worst,” Ethan groaned.

Mark laughed. “Now seriously, what should I order for dinner?”


End file.
